Como siempre debería haber sido
by Anna Mas
Summary: El pasado, por mucho que intentemos olvidarlo, siempre termina volviendo a aparecer en nuestras vidas, y por mucho que nos pese, nos sigue afectando. Eso es lo que descubre Hermione cuando se reencuentra con su antiguo enemigo, Draco Malfoy, años después de la guerra.


Draco salió furioso de la sala de reuniones. Había recibido una nota de la directora de Hogwarts "invitándolo" a ir "inmediatamente" a su antiguo colegio y había tenido que abandonar una reunión importante seguramente por alguna estupidez cometida por su hijo. Lo más probable es que se hubiera vuelto a pelear con los hijos de Potter o Weasley, como ya había sucedido otras veces durante los cinco años que llevaba Scorpius en el colegio. Aunque jamás hasta entonces había recibido otra cosa que una nota de la directora McGonagall explicándole lo sucedido y el castigo impuesto. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora debía ir?¿Es que su hijo no podía mantenerse alejado de los problemas? Y más este año, cuando debería estar estudiando para los TIMOS.

Entró en su despacho y se dirigió a la chimenea para llegar vía red flu hasta el despacho de la directora, pues ya sabía que no podía aparecerse en el castillo.

Hermione estaba sentada en su despacho cuando su secretaria entró con una nota diciendo que era muy urgente. La castaña la leyó y arrugó el entrecejo. McGonagall la "invitaba" a ir a su despacho "inmediatamente", pero no le explicaba el por qué. Hermione suspiró, le dijo a su secretaria que cancelara cualquier visita que tuviera para ese día y salió de su despacho para dirigirse a las chimeneas flu. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora? Esperaba que los niños estuvieran bien. Si fuera por cualquier pelea simplemente habría recibido una nota de la directora, como otras veces.

McGonagall estaba sentada en su despacho, esperando la llegada de los "invitados". Se llevarían una buena sorpresa cuando vieran quiénes eran los implicados en el problema. Una llamarada verde anunció la llegada del primero y una melena castaña, recogida en una cola de caballo apareció por la chimenea.

¡Minerva! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó alarmada Hermione abrazando a su querida antigua profesora de transformaciones.

Querida Hermione, enseguida lo sabrás, estamos esperando al padre del otro implicado.

En ese momento volvieron a aparecer las llamas verdes en la chimenea y una cabeza rubia apareció. En cuanto la vio, a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. "Por Merlín, es Draco" pensó mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo se ponía tenso.

Buenas tardes directora. Espero que no se trate de ninguna niñería, porque he tenido que dejar una reunión muy importante para venir... ¡Granger! - Draco todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña, pero en cuanto la vio, una tormenta de emociones y sensaciones lo invadieron.

Viendo que ha llegado el sr. Malfoy, imagino que esto se debe a alguna pelea entre nuestros hijos... ¿por qué no te has limitado a enviarnos una carta como en otras ocasiones? - Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que habló más secamente de lo que quería a su antigua profesora.

Sr. Malfoy, Hermione. Por favor, tomen asiento. Les ruego disculpen cualquier percance ocasionado, pero les aseguro que esto no lo podía explicar en una simple carta. El asunto que nos atañe concierne a sus hijos...

Eso es evidente directora – replicó secamente Malfoy.

Cállate Malfoy – lo silenció Hermione sin mirarlo – por favor, Minerva, continúa...

Bien... su hijos... Scorpius – dijo mirando a Draco – y Rose – siguió mirando a Hermione y viendo cómo ésta enarcaba una ceja sorprendida – fueron pillados esta noche pasada fuera de sus habitaciones tras el toque de queda – La directora miró a ambos padres.

¿Y no estaban haciendo la ronda de prefectos? - inquirió Hermione sin creerse que su hija quebrantara una regla.

No querida. No estaban en su ronda de prefectos, sino que estaban en la Torre de Astronomía... - a la directora se la notaba nerviosa – digamos que en una situación... comprometida.

¿Perdón? - Entonces Draco puso todo su interés en la directora.

No puede ser – Hermione retenía el aire – Rose jamás...

A ver si lo entiendo directora – intervino Draco – mi hijo se estaba besando con la señorita Weasley fuera de las horas convencionales ¿y por eso me hace salir de una reunión muy importante? Me parece estúpido. Castíguenles y punto por haber infringido una norma.

Señor Malfoy. Debe comprender, que sus hijos son Prefectos. Deben dar ejemplo con su actitud. El castigo por encontrarlos así es despojarlos de su cargo de Prefectos y entonces todo el colegio se enteraría y serían humillados. ¿Quiere ver el apellido Malfoy humillado por una "tontería" como usted dice?

Mi apellido fue humillado por cosas más importantes que ésa, directora, por si no lo recuerda – respondió sombríamente el rubio.

Miren, yo tenía pensado castigarles por estar fuera de sus salas comunes tras el toque de queda, como si se hubieran despistado del horario al hacer su ronda de prefectos. En cuanto al otro tema, entiendo que son adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas, llevo muchos años lidiando con chicos y chicas así, pero jamás lo hubiera esperado de Rose.

Lo siento mucho Minerva, hablaré con ella... es que se ha vuelto un poco rebelde...

Lo imagino querida. Yo solo les pido que hablen con ellos. Están esperando fuera del despacho.

Aunque sigo pensando que está exagerando demasiado, accedo a hablar con Scorpius.

A cambio, no les quitaré su placa de Prefectos si prometen no volver a hacerlo.

Gracias Minerva.

Lo hago en deferencia a ustedes, que fueron mis dos mejores alumnos. ¡Pasen niños!

La puerta del despacho de la directora se abrió y aparecieron Scorpius y Rose, ambos con la cabeza gacha. Miraron a sus padres con cara de vergüenza y entraron.

Bien, les dejaré solos. Si prefieren hablar por separado, ya sabrán invocar algún hechizo.

Gracias de nuevo Minerva – le dijo Hermione.

La directora salió de su despacho mientras Draco y Hermione miraban a sus hijos. La castaña no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que el chico se parecía a su padre, aunque en vez de los ojos grises como el acero los tenía más azules y su cara no mostraba la misma arrogancia de cuando Malfoy tenía su edad. Draco miraba a su vez a madre e hija y notó el gran parecido entre ambas; si bien la niña no tenía el pelo rebelde de su madre, sino una melena castaña lisa con reflejos rojizos, herencia Weasley, por supuesto, sí poseía aquellos hermosos ojos color miel tan despiertos como los de su madre. Si la niña tenía la mitad del carácter de la mujer, Draco entendería por qué su hijo se había enamorado de ella.

¿Y bien? - Hermione fue la que rompió el momentáneo silencio que se había instalado en el despacho - ¿Qué tienes que decir de todo esto Rose?

Lo... lo siento mamá... yo... - pero a la niña no le salían las palabras.

¿Y tu Scorpius?

Lo único que voy a decir es que no debería estar prohibido mostrar nuestros sentimientos y que por ello no deberían castigarnos – respondió con seguridad el chico. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pues en esas palabras sí había reconocido a los genes Malfoy.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo – sonrió Draco.

¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron las otras tres personas del despacho y Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Pero... no que lo hagáis a escondidas, fuera de los horarios impuestos y vagando por el castillo de noche – terminó mirando de soslayo a la castaña.

Chicos, no es malo que os demostréis que os gustáis. Pero el sr. Malfoy tiene razón. La directora nos ha dicho que si prometéis no volver a hacerlo, no os quitará las insignias de Prefectos, aunque sí os castigará por estar fuera de vuestras salas comunes a esas horas.

El problema mamá, es que nadie sabe que estamos saliendo. Si Hugo o James se enteraran... - pero viendo la cara seria de su madre, la muchacha accedió - Claro mamá. Te lo prometo – dijo Rose abrazando a su madre.

Yo también te lo prometo padre.

Te creo – y Draco se agachó para susurrarle a su hijo – yo te enseñaré cómo hacer para que no os pillen si me prometes tener cuidado.

Gracias padre – aunque el chico estaba serio los ojos le brillaban.

Bien, nosotros debemos marcharnos. La directora os impondrá un castigo que asumiréis y cumpliréis sin rechistar – dijo Hermione – Hasta Navidades cielo. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Muy bien, encantado de estar molestándome todo el día. Hasta Navidades mamá.

Adiós hijo, espero que no me tengan que volver a llamar. Te enviaré una lechuza pronto con lo prometido.

Gracias padre.

Draco y Hermione salieron del despacho de McGonagall, justo cuando la directora volvía.

¿Todo bien?

Sí Minerva, han prometido comportarse y les creemos – repuso la castaña.

Creí que os marcharíais por la chimenea.

Bueno, ya tengo el día perdido, así que aprovecharé y le haré una visita a Hagrid – respondió Hermione.

Iré caminando hasta las afueras del castillo y allí me desapareceré – explicó Draco, aunque en verdad, sus motivos eran otros – Espero no tener que volver para más tonterías directora.

Yo también sr. Malfoy, yo también.

Adiós Minerva, espero que a partir de ahora no tengas más problemas.

Tranquila querida, ya sabes cómo es esto. Siempre hay alguna cosilla para dar vida a este viejo castillo. Con cada generación aparecen nuevos alumnos que nos hacen... revivir. Cuidate mucho Hermione. Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

Gracias Minerva – Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque veía que Malfoy no se marchaba e imaginaba el por qué – Hasta pronto.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo mientras Draco esperaba pacientemente. En cuanto la directora se hubo marchado, Hermione pasó por delante de él sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Draco sonrió de medio lado. Realmente había cosas que jamás cambiarían y el carácter de esa mujer era una de ellas.

¿Vas a marcharte sin despedirte? Creí que tenías mejores modales – se burló el rubio consiguiendo que Hermione se detuviera y lo mirara furiosa.

Adiós Malfoy – dijo ella y siguió caminando.

Espera – el tono del rubio era más una orden que una petición, pero Hermione siguió caminando hasta salir a los jardines del castillo. Sabía que él la estaba siguiendo. Exasperada, ella se volvió para enfrentar-lo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? No quiero que me sigas, no quiero hablar contigo, no tenemos nada que decirnos – y luego prosiguió su marcha.

Eso no es cierto. Tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

Dudo que tengamos algo en común. Ya no.

¿De veras? Nuestros hijos... se gustan...

Son las hormonas de la adolescencia. Se les pasará – medio gruñó la castaña.

¿Igual que se te pasó a ti? - dijo con un deje de amargura en la voz el rubio.

Hermione se paró en seco, aunque no se volvió. Se quedó de espaldas al hombre. No quería mirarlo, no quería hablar de eso. No quería recordar esa parte de su pasado. Durante muchos años lo había mantenido enterrado en lo más hondo de su alma, esperando que jamás volviera a salir, pero allí estaba, a solas con él, en uno de los jardines de su antiguo colegio, y sus demonios volvían a aparecer.

¿Tan fácil ha sido para tí olvidarlo? Claro, estuviste en el bando ganador. Has tenido un buen futuro. Una buena vida. Un matrimonio con amor... - la amargura se acentuaba en la voz del hombre.

¿Fácil?¿Crees que lo he tenido fácil? Tal vez estuve en el bando ganador, pero también perdimos a muchos. Personas a las que yo consideraba como mi familia. Fue muy duro recuperarse de todo aquello. Y tuve que escoger.

Y yo.

Podías haber estado en el bando ganador, Draco. No solo al final de la guerra, sino mucho antes. Pero escogiste el camino opuesto.

No tenía elección. Ya te lo expliqué hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que me esperarías.

¿Esperarte? Tú me pediste que te olvidara cuando escogiste.

Y ya veo que no te costó mucho, porque en cuanto terminó la guerra te juntaste con Weasley.

Estaba confusa, Draco. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Quería a Ron desde hacía tiempo y luego tú... estabas diferente, débil, indefenso y te abriste a mí... y yo... creí haberme enamorado de un Draco Malfoy al que nadie conocía. Pero me equivoqué y volví a lo seguro.

¿Y dónde está ahora tu seguro, _Hermione_? - dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a ella y diciendo su nombre en un dulce susurro.

No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió alzando la barbilla orgullosamente – y no quiero hablar más de este tema Malfoy. Lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo y por las circunstancias que fueran no siguió adelante, seguramente porque estaba condenado al fracaso ya de antemano. Es mejor dejarlo como está.

Tal vez tengas razón. Por lo menos nuestros hijos tendrán lo que nosotros no pudimos. ¿O acaso intentarás convencer a Rose de que mi Scorpius no es bueno para ella?

Jamás haría algo así – contestó ofendida- Lo único que digo es que son jóvenes y el hecho de que ahora se gusten no significa que esto vaya a más.

Y eso a ti te haría muy feliz ¿no? No volver a saber nada de un Malfoy. A mí no me importaría tener a Rose en la familia. Por lo menos tendría una parte de tí cerca – Draco se atrevió a rozar la mejilla de Hermione.

No creo que a Ronald le agrade mucho que un Malfoy entre en la familia – sonrió tristemente la castaña cerrando los ojos ante la caricia.

Él no está aquí ahora – siguió susurrando Draco mientras su mano se desplazaba de la mejilla a la boca de la mujer haciendo que ella entreabriera sus labios, invitándolo a que los besara. Pero justo cuando se inclinaba para hacerlo, Hermione reaccionó y se apartó de él alarmada.

Basta. No me hagas esto Draco. No puede ser. Adiós.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, segura de que Draco no la seguiría hasta allí. Mientras, él se quedó mirando cómo ella se desvanecía entre la niebla que comenzaba a aparecer al acercarse el frío de la noche. Permaneció allí varios minutos mientras en su interior se desataban toda clase de sentimientos que llevaba años ocultando bajo una capa de perfecta indiferencia. Sentimientos como la ira, el rencor, el odio, la tristeza, la desolación, la ternura, la dicha y el amor se mezclaban para conseguir el perfecto caos en su interior. Luego, lentamente, se dirigió a las afueras del castillo y cuando hubo atravesado la enorme verja, sonó un "plop" y se desapareció.

La castaña llegó a la cabaña del semigigante y llamó, pero Hagrid debía haber salido pues nadie abrió la puerta. Suspiró e inició el camino hacia las afueras del castillo, esperando que el rubio ya se hubiera ido. En cuanto salió por la verja, también se desapareció. Apareció en el salón de su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá. De repente se sentía muy sola. El encuentro con Malfoy la había dejado demasiado transtornada. ¿Por qué, de todos los chicos que había en Hogwarts, Rose había tenido que enamorarse de su hijo? Ella sabía perfectamente el porqué. Scorpius despedía el mismo magnetismo que su padre. Parecían duros, pero en el fondo tenían un corazón y eran vulnerables como cualquier otra persona. Y eso era lo que había derretido las defensas de Hermione aquel último año, antes de marcharse en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Hermione suspiró. Tenía que serenarse. No podía ser que después de tantos años y tantos esfuerzos hechos para olvidarlo, todavía sintiera algo por él. Decidió darse un baño bien caliente para relajarse. Mientras dejaba que la bañera se llenara, fue a la cocina, se llenó una copa con su vino favorito, cogió el libro que tenía en su mesita de noche "Orgullo y Prejuicio", su favorito, que tantas veces había leído y entró de nuevo en el baño. Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. Miró el libro de nuevo y al ver el título frunció el ceño. Tal vez no era la lectura más apropiada para ese momento, así que tomó un sorbo de vino y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que se adormiló y su subconsciente la llevó a viajar unos cuantos años atrás, hasta aquella noche en la que se rindió ante su enemigo.

" _Tenía ronda de prefectos. Aquella era una de las pocas veces que no hacían la ronda en parejas, sino que cada prefecto tenía su zona de ronda. A ella le tocaba la Torre de Astronomía. Se dirigió hacia allí esperando no encontrar a nadie y sobretodo, no encontrarse con ninguna parejita. Esa era una situación que siempre la incomodaba. Subió hasta lo más alto y cuando llegó se llevó una sorpresa. Alguien estaba sentado en el alféizar del balcón de la torre. Iba a empezar su reprimenda cuando se dio cuenta de quién era._

_¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu ronda en tu parte del castillo?_

_Maldita sea Granger ¿Hoy te tocaba a tí esta zona? - refunfuñó el rubio._

_Pues sí, ¿es que acaso no sabes leer los horarios? - respondió ella malhumorada._

_Por lo visto no. Si no te importa, ya termino yo esta zona. Puedes tú hacer la mía, aunque ya la he hecho yo, o puedes irte a tu habitación._

_Ni hablar. Ya te estás largando de aquí – entonces la castaña cayó en la cuenta y se enfureció– Oh, claro... tal vez estás esperando a alguna de tus conquistas aprovechando que creías que te tocaba hacer la ronda aquí. Bien, veremos quién es esta vez para poder restarle puntos también a su casa..._

_ Hermione no pudo terminar la frase. Sin saber cómo, Malfoy se había desplazado rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella y la sujetaba por los brazos con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de furia._

_¿Tan patética es tu vida que disfrutas quitando puntos a todo el mundo sólo por querer divertirse un rato?_

_Suéltame Malfoy – respondió ella sin acobardarse._

_Va, qué más te da lo que les pase a los demás siempre que tu perfecta vida siga sin verse afectada por todo lo que ocurre en el exterior._

_¿Que mi vida no se ve afectada? Eres un idiota. Desde que entré en este colegio no he hecho más que poner en peligro mi vida ayudando a mis amigos a destruir a tu señor – Draco la miró sorprendido - ¿Crees que no lo sé? Eres un mortífago, aunque intentes ocultarlo ante todos los que no son tus allegados. Pero yo he visto la marca en tu brazo._

_Imposible. ¿Cuándo la has visto? - Draco había aflojado un poco el agarre ante la sorpresa._

_En la biblioteca. El otro día, cuando tuviste que estirar el brazo para coger un libro de un estante superior, se te subió un poco la manga de la camisa y lo vi._

_¿Me estabas espiando? - el rubio volvió a agarrarla por los brazos._

_¡Ni en sueños! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer; solo pasaba por allí buscando un libro y te vi._

_Y por supuesto, corriste a contárselo a tus amigos – el tono del chico era de resentimiento y amargura._

_No. No se lo he dicho a nadie – respondió ella en un susurro._

_¿Por qué? - se sorprendió de nuevo él._

_Porque no quiero creerlo. Porque a pesar de que me odies y nos peleemos e insultemos, creo que eres más inteligente que todo eso y que realmente tú no crees ya en esas tonterías de la sangre._

_Tú no sabes nada de mí. No me conoces – Draco le daba la espalda de nuevo y miraba por el balcón, pero la castaña había notado un leve temblor en su voz._

_Pues me gustaría cambiar eso – soltó sin pensar._

_¿Qué has dicho? - Draco se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y al ver la duda en ellos su rostro se ensombreció – Eres una mentirosa Granger – añadió lleno de rabia - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Cómo me convertí? ¿Si tuve que pasar alguna prueba como matar a alguien? ¿Si realmente creo que los muggles y los hijos de muggles deberían ser aniquilados de este mundo?_

_¡Muggles! Has dicho muggles Malfoy ¿Es que no lo ves?_

_¿Y qué?_

_¿Desde cuándo nos llamas hijos de muggles en vez de sangres sucias? Eso es lo que quiero conocer. Lo que sea que te ha cambiado o te ha hecho cambiar._

_Yo no he cambiado – respondió bruscamente el chico._

_Draco. Sí lo has hecho. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que estos ideales y esta guerra son absurdos – Hermione había suavizado el tono de su voz y tomó una mano del chico notando al instante una especie de corriente eléctrica que los recorría a ambos - ¿Por qué, entonces te has hecho mortífago en vez de luchar contra ello?_

_He tenido que hacerlo. Por mi familia. Por mi madre – el rubio le respondía con tristeza sin dejar de mirar las manos que tenían unidas._

_Draco – repitió la castaña acariciándole una mejilla con la otra mano – puedes cambiar eso. Pásate a nuestro lado. La Orden os protegerá._

_ El rubio cerró los ojos al sentir la suave caricia de la mano de Hermione. Era cálida y él necesitaba calor y cariño. Abrió los ojos y miró a la chica perdiéndose en las profundidades de aquellos ojos color miel que le transmitían seguridad, calor humano y... ¿ternura? Draco no pudo resistirse. Atrajo a la castaña hacia él y la besó, delicadamente, dulcemente, algo que él jamás había hecho. La corriente que antes habían sentido se convirtió en una explosión de sensaciones. Hermione primero se sorprendió, jamás había imaginado que Draco fuera capaz de tanta delicadeza. Entonces notó que ella también deseaba participar de ese beso. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y él la apretó más contra sí. Profundizaron en aquel beso que pasó de ser delicado a ser más apasionado, como si ambos necesitaran del otro hasta el último aliento de su alma. Cuando se separaron para retomar el aire, se miraron sorprendidos. Jamás, en los siete años que llevaban insultándose, habrían imaginado que lo que realmente sentían el uno hacia el otro era atracción. No hablaron, solo se miraron durante un rato y luego, Draco la abrazó._

_Sabes que esto debe permanecer en secreto Hermione. No puedo exponerme ni quiero exponerte a tí a un peligro mayor._

_Lo sé Draco. De todas formas, creo que ambos estamos un poco confundidos respecto a lo que acaba de pasar._

_Yo no – Draco la miró de nuevo a los ojos – al besarte he aceptado por fin lo que siempre he sentido por ti._

_No te entiendo... - el corazón de la castaña latía aceleradamente – tú... siempre me has odiado._

_No Hermione. Al principio sentía rabia hacia tí por el hecho de que, a pesar de no ser de nuestro mundo eras mucho mejor que todos nosotros. Luego comencé a admirarte, pero me sentía frustado porque tú eras una gryffindor y yo un slytherin, lo que impedía que me pudiera acercar a tí. A parte de que mi padre intentaba lavarme el cerebro con todas esas tonterías de la sangre. Pero lo que más he sentido siempre han sido celos. Porque siempre estabas rodeada de amigos como Potter y Weasley. Así que tuve que conformarme con tu odio y tu desprecio. Pero al menos no te era indiferente._

_Tú... ¿sentías todo eso hacia mí? Yo siempre creí que me odiabas, y eso me dolía. Entendía que tu padre te hubiera inculcado esas estúpidas creencias, pero eras solo un niño. Después, cuando creciste, pensé que realmente creías en la pureza de la sangre. Si lo hubiera sabido... _

_¿Quieres saber cuál fue el motivo por el que cambió mi visión del mundo? - Draco la miraba tan intensamente que la chica se ruborizó. Sin palabras, él acababa de decírselo._

_Todavía puedes cambiar Draco. Habla con Dumbledore. Él os ayudará._

_Nadie puede ayudarme._

_ El rubio se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano. De nuevo la electricidad corrió entre ellos._

_Yo te ayudaré Draco. Estaré siempre aquí para tí._

_ Después de esa noche, fueron otras muchas las noches en las que se veían a escondidas, Intentaban que sus horarios de rondas coincidieran. Era el único momento del día en el que no tenían que fingir ante nadie que se odiaban."_

__Hermione abrió los ojos. Al instante se dio cuenta de que se había quedado medio dormida en la bañera. El agua se había enfriado. Se sentía muy triste. Aquel podía ser un recuerdo alegre y bonito, como es todo recuerdo sobre el nacimiento de un amor, pero para ella era más amargo que la hiel y le dolía. Lo había enterrado durante años en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, pero de nuevo había aparecido para darle a entender que todavía seguía enamorada de ese hombre al que incluso creyó llegar a odiar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo podía hacerlo con la única persona que sabía todo su pasado con Malfoy. Salió de la bañera y se vistió.

Miró el reloj de pulsera. Eran las once de la noche. Estuvo tentada de dar media vuelta, pero la necesidad de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro era demasiado fuerte. Antes de que su puño golpeara la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso a una sonriente cara.

Hola Herms, te estaba esperando. Los torposoplos, ya sabes, me han avisado.

Hola Luna, yo... siento molestarte a estas horas.

Bah, anda, pasa – Luna abrazó a su amiga - ¿Has cenado ya?

Sí, gracias.

Entonces, te apetecerá un té.

Claro... ¿Estás sola? ¿No está Neville en casa?

No. Hoy tiene guardia en San Mungo y Alice ya está durmiendo.

Luna la acompañó hasta el salón, donde Hermione se sentó en el sofá. La rubia se fue a la cocina para regresar con unas humeantes tazas de té recién hecho. Se sentó en el sillón, frente a Hermione sin dejar de sonreírle.

Has vuelto a verle ¿verdad? - Hermione miró a su amiga con sorpresa.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Menuda pregunta más estúpida. No sé por qué me extraño después de tantos años. Siempre sabes cosas que los demás intentamos ocultar.

Sí Herms. Y si a eso le sumamos la cara de tristeza que traes... no es muy difícil saber lo que ha pasado... en parte. ¿Cómo ha sido?

McGonagall me llamó a su despacho esta mañana. Al poco rato apareció él. Resulta que su hijo y mi Rose mantienen una especie de noviazgo secreto, hasta ahora, y fueron pillados en la Torre de Astronomía besándose.

¡Vaya! Menuda coincidencia. Con la de chicos y chicas que hay en Hogwarts y vuestros hijos se han ido a fijar el uno en el otro. Será tal vez la genética – Al ver la cara de disgusto de su amiga, Luna sonrió - ¿Y cómo está?

Arrogante, presuntuoso, creído y... tan apuesto como siempre – suspiró la castaña – o tal vez más. Tiene un aura de seguridad que lo hace ver irresistible.

¿Y qué ha ocurrido?

Bueno, hemos regañado a los niños. McGonagall los castigará y nos hemos marchado.

¿Y ya está? Herms, si eso fuera todo, no habrías venido a verme a estas horas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Él... quería hablar conmigo. Pero yo le he dicho que no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Entonces él me ha echado en cara que yo lo haya podido olvidar todo tan fácilmente y me ha dicho que todavía siente algo por mí – Hermione rompió a llorar y Luna corrió a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó.

Ya vale... mi querida Herms.

¿Cómo puede decir que para mí ha sido fácil? ¿Qué sabe él de lo que sido mi vida? ¡Yo! Que me sentí morir cuando él me dijo que lo nuestro debía terminar, por mi bien. Que le olvidara e hiciera mi vida. ¡Maldito sea! Hice lo que me dijo y ahora me lo echa en cara. Jamás he amado a Ron como lo amé a él. También él hizo su vida. Se casó con una Greengrass. Tampoco le ha ido tan mal ¿no? Si realmente me amara me habría buscado hace muchos años.

Luna dejó que su amiga se desahogara entre sus brazos. Cuando la castaña logró calmarse un poco, bebió un poco más de té, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse. Comprendió que Luna había echado alguna hierba en la bebida.

Hermione, no puedes culparle a él, ni a tí. Erais dos adolescentes que estabáis en bandos opuestos en una guerra. Eso hizo que tú te acercaras a Ron y te alejaras de él. Cuando la guerra terminó, el futuro de los Malfoy era muy negro y tú te agarraste a Ron como tu salvavidas.

Tal vez debería haber sido más valiente y luchar por ese amor. A pesar de que él no quiso verme ninguna de las veces que fui a Azkabán antes del juicio. Pero cuando salió... si me hubiera buscado...

Herms, tú ya estabas prometida con Ron. ¿Habrías terminado con él, sabiendo el dolor que le causarías?

No lo sé, pero tal vez... tal vez no estaría como ahora. Con un matrimonio roto.

Y con dos hijos maravillosos. Cielo, debes verlo de esta forma: si no hubieras aceptado a Ron, no tendrías a Rose ni a Hugo. Y tal vez tampoco estarías con Malfoy. Debes aceptar las cosas como te vienen. Dentro de unos meses hará dos años que Ron y tú os separasteis y podrás pedir el divorcio. Entonces serás libre para volver con Draco si ambos seguís sintiendo lo mismo.

Olvídalo Luna. Draco está casado. Jamás aceptaré ser la amante de nadie.

Bueno, el matrimonio de Draco fue por conveniencia. Es un secreto a voces que cada uno hace su vida por separado, aunque sigan viviendo juntos.

Ni hablar, no quiero volver a sufrir por él.

Has sufrido por él durante todos estos años, Herms. ¿Y qué harás cuando Rose y Scorpius sigan adelante con su noviazgo? ¿Le dirás a tu hija que no puede estar con el chico sólo porque tú no soportas ver a su padre de quien llevas enamorada toda tu vida?

No lo sé. Solo puedo esperar que Merlín obre para que eso no suceda.

Draco llegó del despacho a su casa con un humor de perros. Era ya muy tarde, casi las diez de la noche, pero Astoria todavía no se había acostado. Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro. El rubio entró sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposa, cerró la puerta de un portazo y echando maldiciones por la boca.

Querido, modera ese lenguaje – dijo ella calmadamente.

¡Astoria! Creía que estarías durmiendo o cenando con algún amigo tuyo – respondió ácidamente el hombre.

Vaya. Menudo humor traemos. ¿Tan mal ha ido la reunión?

¿Qué reunión? - preguntó él sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego.

La de los inversores asiáticos.

No, no. Ha ido de maravilla – respondió Draco sentándose enfrente de su esposa.

Entonces ¿de qué reunión sales tan enfadado?

He tenido que ir a Hogwarts.

¿Otra vez? ¿Con quién se ha peleado esta vez nuestro hijo?

No entiendo por qué no te llaman a tí para estas tonterías – seguía refunfuñando el rubio.

Bueno, la vieja directora siempre te ha preferido a tí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Scorpius fue pillado en la Torre de Astronomía con una chica.

¿Es que no puede tener más cuidado? Es prefecto, a este paso le quitarán la insignia. ¿Y con quién estaba? ¿Alguna chica interesante con la que hacer planes?

Estaba con Rose Weasley. Otra prefecta de quinto año.

¡Weasley! Menuda casualidad. Aquellos con los que menos quieres tener que ver y nuestro pequeño se encapricha de una de las niñas. ¿De quién es hija?

De Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger – Draco pronunció esos dos nombres con un tono de voz tan extraño que hizo que Astoria comprendiera enseguida el problema. No pudo identificar si era rencor, odio, pena o amargura. O tal vez un poco de todo.

En fin. Si eso es lo que te ha alterado tanto, dile a tu hijo que no puede salir con ella – tanteó la mujer – si tanto te molesta que salga con una Weasley o una gryffindor...

Sabes perfectamente que lo de las casa me importa un comino, Astoria. Y no intentes analizarme. No pienso prohibir a mi hijo que se relacione con nadie. No voy a ser como mi padre. Si quiere estar con esa chica voy a tener que aguantarme.

Está bien. Creo que voy a acostarme – Astoria se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca y salió, pero antes de cerrarla se volvió de nuevo hacia su marido – Dime Draco, ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Que sea la hija de Ronald Weasley, a quien siempre has despreciado? ¿O que sea la hija de Hermione Granger, con quien, por motivos que desconozco, siempre has evitado cruzarte?

Astoria cerró la puerta de la bilblioteca sin esperar la respuesta de su marido. La pregunta quedó grabada en la mente de Draco. Por supuesto que el problema era Hermione Granger. Si solo fuera hija de Ronald Weasley de seguro su hijo no se habría fijado en ella. Pero no, esa niña era como su madre, inteligente, despierta, responsable y bonita. Por eso Scorpius la había escogido. De seguro la genética había jugado en ello un papel importante. Y ella, verla de nuevo, después de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alejado de su vida. Intentar no pensar en ella cuando no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Jamás en todos esos años había pasado un solo día sin que Hermione Granger estuviera presente en sus pensamientos. Draco lanzó el vaso vacío a la chimenea. Estaba furioso, con ella. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso? ¿Tan fácil le había sido olvidar sus sentimientos en brazos de ese mentecato?

Se sentía un estúpido. La culpa había sido únicamente de él. Él le había dicho que lo olvidara, que hiciera su vida sin él porque él no tendría nada que ofrecerle cuando la guerra terminara. Si ganaba Voldemort, ella sería esclavizada o ejecutada. Si ganaba la Orden, él sería condenado por traidor y no quería que ella sufriera esa humillación. Él la había rechazado cuando ella fue a verlo a Azkabán. No quería que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable. Quería darle la oportunidad de una vida mejor y ella lo acató perfectamente. Cuando, seis meses después él salió de la cárcel, ella ya estaba prometida con ese... inútil que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? No tenía nada. Tenía que limpiar su nombre y el de su familia y volver a levantar el imperio de los Malfoy. Tal vez en el camino, ella se diera cuenta de la verdad y dejaría a Weasley. Pero no fue así. Se casaron y entonces él pactó ese maldito matrimonio de conveniencia con los Greengrass. Astoria y él siempre fueron conscientes de que no se amaban, así que se dieron prisa en dar un heredero y poder hacer su vida cada uno por su lado. Ella tenía sus amigos y amantes y él tenía su negocio y alguna amante esporádica. Pero jamás, ninguna como Hermione Granger.

_" Unas horas antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, Hermione y Draco estaban en la Torre de Astronomía. El chico estaba más serio que de costumbre y Hermione sentía que se acercaba el momento de la despedida. Harry le había contado lo que estaba haciendo con el director y, de alguna manera, sabía que aquello la separaría de Draco. No había conseguido que el chico cambiara de opinión sobre aceptar la ayuda de la Orden y tampoco quería sacar el tema de los ataques que había habido en el colegio, pues en su interior no quería que se confirmara la sospecha de Harry de que Draco estaba detrás de todo aquello. _

_ Llevaban casi una hora allí, en silencio, sentados en el suelo. Draco tenía a Hermione sentada entre sus piernas y la abrazaba por la cintura. Habían hecho el amor nada más encontrarse, pero aquella vez había sido diferente. Hermione sintió a Draco más desesperado que nunca con cada beso que le daba y ella quería borrar en él todo signo de sufrimiento entregándose una vez más con todo su corazón._

_Hermione – Draco susurró su nombre – llegó el momento._

_No, Draco. No lo digas – al oír aquellas palabras las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la castaña._

_Sí mi amor. Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, tarde o temprano – el rubio la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – por favor, no llores. Es como debe ser. Nuestros caminos deben separarse para bien o para mal de alguno de nosotros. Yo lo hago con la intención de que salgas bien librada de todo esto. Si sigues conmigo, estarás perdida. No puedo darte lo que mereces._

_Draco, por favor... aún estás a tiempo..._

_No, el tiempo se ha acabado. Solo te pido que no hagas ninguna estupidez. Que te mantengas a salvo. Aléjate de todo esto._

_Sabes que no puedo... no dejaré a Harry luchando solo._

_No podré protegerte. Si te cogen, estarás perdida._

_ Draco se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras Hermione lo observaba. Cuánto lo amaba. Ella se levantó y se vistió también, en silencio. Luego Draco la abrazó de nuevo, aspirando por última vez su dulce aroma a jazmín._

_Quiero que sepas, que estos meses contigo han sido lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo. Sin tí seguramente habría cometido alguna locura. Has sido mi tabla de salvación._

_Si eso es cierto, Draco, por favor, te lo suplico, por ese amor que dices que sientes por mí. Abandona las filas de Voldemort y únete a la Orden. Será la última vez que te lo pida._

_Mejor, así será la última vez que tenga que rechazarlo. Te quiero Hermione. Te ruego que te mantengas con vida y que me olvides. No sé cómo va a terminar todo esto, pero en ningún caso tendré nada bueno que ofrecerte al final._

_Jamás podré olvidarte Draco Malfoy. Has sido mi tortura y mi alegría durante mucho tiempo. Nunca amaré a nadie más que a tí._

_Adiós Hermione. Cuídate._

_ Draco le dio la espalda para dirigirse a las escaleras que lo alejarían de ella, pero en el último momento, Hermione se plantó frente a él y le dio un último beso. Draco la abrazó con toda la fuerza y la delicadeza de la que fue capaz para luego soltarla y marcharse, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y las de su castaña. _

_ Hermione lo vio marcharse y entonces rompió a llorar. Se dirigió a su habitación, sin saber que Draco estaba abriendo en ese momento el armario de la Sala de Los Menesteres, dejando así entrar a los mortífagos en el castillo."_

Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?

Disculpa Theo.

¿Qué te pasa? Llevas varios días como... distraído.

Perdona. He tenido algunos problemas y... lo siento ¿qué me decías de los nuevos inversores?

Te decía, que se están poniendo nerviosos porque han oído rumores de que queremos vender la empresa.

Menuda tontería. ¿Y de dónde sacan esa idea estando en Asia?

No tengo no idea. Oye, Draco. Eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Lo sé Theo, por eso eres mi mejor amigo y mi vicepresidente.

Entonces, ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

No – dijo Draco saliendo por la puerta del despacho – necesito pensar, voy a tomarme el resto del día libre. Te dejo al mando.

Pero... - Theo no pudo replicar porque la puerta del despacho de Draco se cerró dejándole con un palmo de narices. De cualquier forma, Theo conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y solamente lo había visto así una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando le confesó que amaba a su enemiga de toda la vida. Solo esperaba que el motivo no fuera el mismo que entonces, pues sabía lo mucho que había sufrido su amigo al tener que renunciar a ella.

Draco salió del callejón Diagón porque no le apetecía encontrarse con conocidos y se perdió por las calles del Londres muggle. Estuvo caminando durante horas. Era imposible quitarse a la castaña de su mente. Hacía más de una semana que la había visto en Hogwarts y no se habían vuelto a encontrar. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en un banco. Observó a los niños que jugaban y sonrió recordando las veces que con Scorpius habían ido a algún parque muggle para que jugara con los columpios y los toboganes. Entonces notó que alguien se había detenido a su lado y miró quién era.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una niña de unos ocho años muy rubia y de grandes ojos azules mirándole fijamente, su cara le resultó vagamente familiar...

Hola pequeña. ¿Te has perdido? - la niña negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué está tan triste señor? - preguntó simplemente la niña sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste? - se sorprendió el rubio. La niña se encogió de hombros.

Lo sé.

A veces, los mayores tenemos problemas diferentes a los niños y nos ponemos tristes si no encontramos una solución – le explicó Draco, sorprendiéndose por dar explicaciones a una mocosa.

No se preocupe señor, seguro que encontrará una solución. Todo tiene solución – la niña le acarició una mejilla y Draco se conmovió ante ese gesto tan desinteresado. Luego pareció que la pequeña tenía una idea y se alejó corriendo. Draco se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Mira mamá, ese es el señor que está triste. Seguro que puedes ayudarlo – Draco dio un respingo cuando oyó el comentario. Lo que le faltaba. Se levantó para marcharse disimuladamente cuando lo llamaron por su nombre.

¿Malfoy? - la voz era muy suave y dulce. Se dio la vuelta porque alguien lo había reconocido y él quería saber quién.

¡Lovegood! - se sorprendió de nuevo el rubio – digo, sra. Longbottom. Es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

Vivo en este barrio. Lo sorprendente es encontrarte a tí aquí.

Bueno... salí a pasear cuando una niñita se ha acercado a hablar conmigo.

Espero que Alice no te haya molestado.

Oh no. Tiene usted una hija muy dulce sra. Longbottom.

Por Merlín Draco, tutéame. No somos unos desconocidos aunque nunca hayamos tenido mucha relación. Mi hija me ha dicho que había alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda y me ha traído hasta aquí.

Tu hija es tan perceptiva como su madre. Debo marcharme, si me disculpáis...

Draco... ¿por qué no nos sentamos un rato y charlamos? Creo que tengo una ligera idea de lo que te pasa...

¿De veras? - se interesó el rubio – Y ¿Cómo puedes tú saber lo que me pasa?

Como tú has dicho, soy muy perceptiva.

Ya. claro. En fin, debo irme – Draco comenzó a marcharse, pero de nuevo la voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

Ella todavía te quiere.

¿Cómo dices? No sé de qué me hablas.

Claro que lo sabes, pero ambos os negáis lo evidente. Si realmente la amas, lucha por ella. No permitas que nada más se interponga entre vosotros. Buenos días Malfoy.

Luna tomó la mano de su hija y se marcharon del parque dejando a Draco todavía más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero no le apetecía ir al restaurante de siempre, así que decidió ir a comer a casa.

Hermione estaba sentada en su oficina, aunque no dejaba de mirara el reloj. Estaba nerviosa y se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aceptar la invitación? Tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de anular su cita para comer. De nuevo miró el reloj. Las doce y media. Tenía que recoger ya si no quería llegar tarde. Volvió a leer la nota que había recibido unos días atrás y que tanto la había sorprendido. "Querida sra. Weasley, seria un honor que aceptara mi invitación para almorzar juntas el próximo jueves. Creo que tenemos un tema a tratar y ya es hora que nos conozcamos. El almuerzo se sirve a las 13 horas en punto. Atentamente: Astoria Malfoy". De nuevo se maldijo por aceptar la invitación. ¿Qué es lo que tenían en común? Sus hijos se gustaban y... Draco. Por Merlín, esperaba que no estuviera en casa.

Llegó a la Mansión Malfoy unos minutos antes de la hora convenida. En cuanto vio aquella enorme casa sintió un escalofrío. No había estado allí desde que Bellatrix la torturó. Cuando Draco se negó a reconocerlos, aunque su intención quedó en nada. Llamó a la puerta y una elfina le abrió. La hizo pasar y se hizo cargo de su abrigo. Hermione iba vestida con un traje sastre que le daba un toque elegante y serio. En menos de un minuto apareció Astoria Malfoy sonriendo. Hermione había oído hablar de que era una bella mujer, y lo tuvo que admitir, a su lado, cualquier otra mujer se sentía vulgar. Era una belleza, con una larga y ondulada cabellera castaña con reflejos rojizos y unos increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda. No le extrañaba que Draco hubiera accedido a casarse con ella.

¡Señora Weasley! Es un placer conocerla. - Astoria se acercó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas

El placer es mío señora Malfoy – mintió Hermione.

Por favor, llámeme Astoria ¿Puedo llamarla Hermione? Creo que las formalidades sobran entre nosotras, si lo que me han contado es cierto – Astoria no perdía la sonrisa, mientras analizaba a Hermione.

¿Y qué es lo que le han contado?

Nuestros hijos, al parecer... se gustan – Astoria cogió a Hermione del brazo y la guió hacia el comedor.

Ah, es por eso. Pues ciertamente, eso es lo que parece, aunque todavía son unos niños...

¿Niños? Querida, tienen 15 años. Son unos adolescentes con las hormonas completamente revueltas. ¿O es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de tus 15 años?

Lo cierto, es que con 15 años estaba intentado evitar una guerra, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en novios – respondió un poco seca la castaña.

Oh, es cierto. Lo siento si te he molestado. Hace tanto tiempo de eso que uno ya lo ha olvidado.

Ya, mucha gente lo ha olvidado, pero no los que lo sufrimos directamente. Disculpa si he estado seca, es que es un tema que todavía duele cuando se perdieron seres queridos en ella.

Claro, claro...

No te recuerdo de Hogwarts...

No, yo estudié en Beauxbatons, aunque mi hermana, Daphne, sí estudió en Hogwarts.

Acababan de sentarse en la mesa, cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor, apareciendo Draco por ella. Astoria se sorprendió un poco, pero Hermione, al verlo, se quedó paralizada y Draco se puso más lívido de lo que ya estaba.

¡Draco! - exclamó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

¡Hermione! - luego el rubio miró a su esposa muy serio - ¿Qué pasa aquí Astoria? Podrías haberme dicho que teníamos invitados.

Hola Draco. Bueno, tú nunca vienes a comer, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para conocer a la señora Weasley. Así podíamos hablar de su Rose y nuestro Scorpius. Ya sabes, cosas de madres.

Bueno, si es un mal momento... puedo venir otro día – se excusó Hermione queriendo salir de allí.

Ni hablar. A Draco no le importa. ¿Verdad querido? Anda siéntate.

Siempre es bienvenido un invitado tan importante como usted, señora Weasley – respondió Draco sentándose enfrente de Hermione sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Astoria.

Y bien, ¿a qué se debe que hoy hayas venido a comer? - preguntó Astoria a su marido.

Necesitaba salir un rato de la oficina.

Hermione estaba muy atenta al comportamiento que mantenía el matrimonio Malfoy. Draco no se había acercado a besar a su esposa al llegar. Simplemete se habían saludado. Su actitud era de cortesía y cierto... cariño tal vez, pero por supuesto no estaban enamorados. Eran más bien dos viejos amigos. Aún así, evitaba mirar a Draco a pesar de sentir la acerada mirada de él sobre ella. Fue un momento de incómodo silencio, que la anfitriona rompió alegremente.

Bien... ¿por dónde íbamos Hermione? ¡A sí! Las hormonas de los adolescentes. En fin. Tengo entendido que Rose es una estudiante ejemplar.

Sí, es muy buena en todo, aunque creo que muchas veces compite con Scorpius sobre eso. Vuestro hijo también es muy buen estudiante. La directora está muy orgullosa de ellos. Lo cierto es que recuerdo que desde el primer año, Rose me hablaba continuamente de que un niño que siempre intentaba ser mejor que ella en clase.

Y parece que esa competencia ha derivado en algo más... es muy bonito.

Tal vez, pero este curso tienen los TIMO y deberían centrarse en eso – comentó Draco.

Estoy segura de que ambos lo saben – respondió Hermione – yo también tenía otras cosas en mente y saqué los TIMO perfectamente.

Por supuesto. Pero tú eras Hermione Granger y sólo tenías ojos para los libros y para tus amigos – respondió amargamente el rubio – no podías ver más allá de eso.

Y según tú ¿qué es lo que tenía que haber visto? ¿Niños ricos estúpidos que se paseaban por el colegio jactándose de sus apellidos y metiéndose con todo el mundo? Creo que de eso ya vi suficiente – la castaña se estaba enfadando y Astoria estaba sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

Tal vez, si te hubieras esforzado un poco, habrías visto que no todo era lo que parecía, pero te diste cuenta demasiado tarde.

No fui yo quien se negó a ver a alguien cuando le estaban ofreciendo ayuda – Hermione se había levantado de la mesa – lo siento, señora Malfoy, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

No, me voy yo, debo volver al despacho. Hasta la noche. Volveré tarde.

Draco se marchó dejando solas a las dos mujeres. Hermione intentaba reprimir las lágrimas de rabia que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y Astoria ataba cabos y comenzaba a entender lo que había pasado.

Señora Weasley, Hermione... - dijo tomándola de la mano - Por favor, ruego que disculpes a Draco. Seguramente habrá tenido un mal día en el trabajo.

Yo... lo lamento Astoria. No sé si sabrás de la antigua enemistad que siempre ha habido entre nuestras familias.

Algo he oído. Pero a mí eso no me importa – sonrió la mujer.

Creía que eran cosas del pasado, pero ya veo que no.

Bueno, Draco siempre ha sido muy temperamental, pero luego se le pasa. Cuando le vea esta noche le exigiré que te pida disculpas como es debido. Terminemos de comer.

Lo, lo siento, pero será mejor que me marche. La comida estaba deliciosa, Astoria. Lo lamento mucho.

Lo entiendo... tal vez otro día podamos continuar con nuestra charla.

Seguro que sí. Encantada de conocerte.

Hermione salió de la mansión Malfoy tan rápido como pudo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. En cuanto estuvo fuera de los jardines se desapareció. Mientrastanto, Astoria se había quedado pensativa. Realmente su marido sentía algo hacia aquella mujer. Algo que escondía tras el odio y el rencor del pasado. Y era evidente que ella también sentía algo, de lo contrario no se habría molestado tanto con los comentarios de él. Además estaba la forma en la que ambos se habían quedado mirándose cuando se habían encontrado en el comedor por sorpresa. Averiguaría lo que pasaba y tomaría la decisión más adecuada según lo que encontrara.

Draco regresó a su despacho, entró sin saludar a su secretaria, cerró la puerta y se sirvió un buen trago de whisky de fuego. A los pocos minutos apareció Theo.

¿Ya estás de vuelta? Creí que te ibas a tomar el resto del día libre.

Fue la peor idea que haya podido tener.

¿Ha ocurrido algo en casa? ¿Te has discutido con Astoria? - se extrañó Theo, pues sabía que Draco y su esposa llevaban una relación muy cordial y muy pocas veces discutían.

No, con ella no, aunque hablaré seriamente con mi esposa cuando llegue esta noche a casa.

Entonces... ¿con quién?

Con Granger – Draco se sentó en su sillón dejando el vaso encima de la mesa y se masajeó las sienes.

¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger?

¿Qué otra Granger conoces? - la voz de Draco era de cansancio.

¿Y dónde te la has encontrado?

Resulta que mi esposa ha tenido la magnífica idea de invitarla a comer y cuando he llegado estaba allí, en mi casa.

Sinceramente amigo, no entiendo nada – Theo se sirvió también un trago y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de Draco esperando que éste le contara lo sucedido.

No te largarás hasta que te lo cuente ¿verdad?

Ya sabes... soy un poco cotilla...

Está bien... Hace unos días, cuando tuve que salir corriendo de la reunión con los asiáticos, tuve que ir a Hogwarts. La cuestión es que Scorpius había sido pillado en actitud "cariñosa" con una chica, fuera de los horarios establecidos. La sorpresa fue al encontrarme allí a Hermione, pues la chica con la que está saliendo Scorpius es su hija, Rose. Desde entonces no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza nuevamente. Cruzamos algunas palabras incómodas. Y Astoria ha querido conocer a la madre de la novia de nuestro hijo y por eso la ha invitado a comer, sin decirme nada.

Bueno, normalmente nunca vas a comer a casa, así que... supongo que pensó que estarían tranquilas. ¿Astoria sabe lo tuyo con Hermione?

Jamás se lo he contado. Es parte del pasado.

Así que por eso llevas tantos días entre afligido, cabreado y exasperado. Ella ha vuelto a tu vida. ¿Crees que lo de Scorpius y Rose va en serio?

Me temo que sí.

Entonces vas a tener que verla con frecuencia, y a su marido también.

No sé si podré soportarlo, si sabré contenerme. Creía que lo había superado, pero... cuando la vi... todos los sentimientos que creía haber enterrado volvieron a salir. Todavía la amo Theo.

Amigo, tienes un buen problema.

Lo sé. Y hoy he sido muy grosero con ella. Sé que la he herido, pero soy demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón.

Draco, creo que Granger y tú os debéis una charla. Para aclarar de una vez lo que sea que quede entre los dos. ¿Ella te corresponde?

Lo dudo. Seguramente es muy feliz con ese... No querrá hablar conmigo.

Piénsalo. Lo mejor es que te disculpes con ella y le pidas tener una reunión. Es una mujer adulta e inteligente, seguro que aceptará.

Lo pensaré. Gracias Theo.

De nada. Le diré a Susan que no te moleste nadie en toda la tarde.

Theo dejó a su amigo solo en el despacho. Draco se puso a mirar por el enorme ventanal desde donde tenía una magnífica vista de Londres. Sus pensamientos volaban entre las palabras que le había dicho la rubia amiga de Hermione y lo que acababa de hablar con Theo. ¿Qué hacer?

Unas cuantas horas después, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, llamaron a la puerta. Era su secretaria, Susan, que se despedía hasta el día siguiente, no sin antes asegurarse de que su jefe estaba bien y no necesitaba nada. Un rato después, Draco se marchó a su casa.

En cuanto llegó, la vieja elfina le dijo que la señora lo esperaba en la biblioteca. Draco bufó, sabía que tenía que hablar con su esposa, pero no le apetecía nada en ese momento. También imaginaba que Astoria querría respuestas acerca de su comportamiento con Hermione y en el fondo él quería saber cómo había terminado el almuerzo entre ellas dos. Así que dio un profundo suspiro y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Su esposa estaba sentada en una de las butacas, con una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

Buenas noches Astoria – saludó el rubio con cansancio.

Buenas noches Draco – le respondió ella imperturbable, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Siento la escena del mediodía, es solo que... no esperaba que ella estuviera aquí.

Sé que lo sientes Draco. Pero no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. Mi invitada se ha ido justo después de tí, y por lo que he podido observar, aunque ella ha intentado ocultarlo, se ha ido llorando – al ver que su esposo no respondía, se levantó y se acercó a él, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos – Draco, querido, tal vez entre tú y yo jamás ha habido amor como en una pareja normal. Nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo y ambos lo aceptamos. Pero con el tiempo hemos conseguido una especie de cariño fraternal o de amigos. Siempre me has contado todo lo que te preocupa y sé que hay algo entre ella y tú. O por lo menos lo hubo en el pasado. Es algo que todavía os pesa a ambos. Por favor Draco, por la amistad que nos une, cuéntamelo. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Draco se deshizo con suavidad de la caricia de su esposa y se dirigió al mueble bar. Se sirvió otro whisky de fuego y luego, lentamente caminó hacia el sofá, se sentó en él y comenzó a relatarle a su esposa toda su historia con la castaña. Desde su primer día en el colegio, hasta que se separaron antes de que ella se marchara con Harry en busca de los Horrocruxes. Cuando mintió para salvarles la vida en esa misma mansión. Cómo sufrió mientras su tía la torturaba. Cómo la había rechazado cuando ella fue a verlo a Azkabán. Cómo se sintió cuando se enteró de que ella se había casado. Cómo él intentó enterrar todo eso pero que todos sus muros se cayeron cuando la vio de nuevo en Hogwarts hacía tan solo unos días. Y cómo, a pesar de seguir amándola, de su boca solamente salían palabras hirientes hacia ella.

Lo siento Astoria, sé que esto no es justo para tí. Te mereces a alguien que te quiera y te adore. Eres una mujer maravillosa y una gran amiga.

Bah. Ya sabemos cómo funciona esto de los matrimonios de conveniencia. ¿Sabes si ella todavía te ama?

Según su amiga Luna sí.

¿Quién?

Una amiga de Hermione de Hogwarts. Me la encontré esta mañana. Es una persona un tanto... peculiar. En el colegio la llamábamos Lunática, por sus extravagancias, pero lo cierto es que posee una especie de clarividencia con la que parece poder llegar a los pensamientos más ocultos en el alma de una persona. Ella me dijo que Hermione todavía me amaba.

Bien, si es su mejor amiga y te lo dijo, por algo será. Creo, mi querido esposo, que va siendo hora de que Hermione y tú tengáis una charla.

Lo mismo me dijo Theo.

¿Theo lo sabe?

Es el único al que se lo conté todo en el colegio. Pero será mejor que olvides lo de la charla. Hermione jamás accederá. Y aunque todavía sienta algo por mí, ella está casada y no dejará a su marido.

Eso no lo sabes.

Si hay algo que sé de Hermione Granger es su lealtad. Cuando da su palabra la cumple hasta el final. Y ella le dio su palabra de matrimonio a Weasley.

No importa. Igualmente tendréis esa charla.

¿Y cómo lo conseguirás?

Tú déjame a mí – sonrió Astoria.

Si hubieras estudiado en Hogwarts habrías sido una magnífica Slytherin. Gracias Astoria. Gracias por escucharme y comprenderme.

Tranquilo, ya me buscaré algún pago por ello – se rió la mujer para luego abrazarlo – Anda, vamos a cenar.

Hermione pasó el resto del día encerrada en su despacho. Le dijo a su secretaria que no la molestaran para nada. Estaba muy triste. ¿Por qué Draco se comportaba así con ella? Ella se había entregado a él con toda su alma y él la había rechazado una y otra vez a pesar de que eso iba en contra de lo que su corazón sentía. Y ella lo sabía. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto a él de verla sufrir. No derramaría una sola lágrima ante él, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada. Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo pero era inútil. Poco antes de las siete, su secretaria entró al despacho.

Señora Weasley ¿necesita algo antes de que me vaya?

No Alice, gracias. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana. Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Una tal señora Longbottom ha enviado un mensaje – Alice le entregó una nota.

Gracias.

Hermione esperó a que su secretaria cerrara la puerta y entonces leyó la nota de su amiga. "Querida Mione, no te creerás a quién he visto esta mañana. ¡A Draco Malfoy! Pobrecito, estaba muy abatido y se le nota que está sufriendo. Creo sinceramente que deberíais quedar y solucionar de una vez vuestros problemas. Piénsalo. Un abrazo. Te quiere. Luna." ¡Por Merlín! Hasta Luna sentía lástima por él. Tal vez... podrían quedar y hablar. Dejar las cosas en claro y así poder olvidarse para siempre de ese tema. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos personas adultas, aunque con un temperamento explosivo ambas. Si Draco le pedía de nuevo hablar con ella, lo escucharía, pero no sería ella la que diera el primer paso.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a su despacho, se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, sus preferidas. Alice le dijo que ya estaban ahí cuando ella había llegado esa mañana. Hermione tomó la nota que acompañaba las flores. "Siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer. Te ruego me perdones. DM." ¡Vaya! Draco se estaba disculpando. A media mañana recibió otra nota. "Querida Hermione. Tras el desafortunado incidente de ayer, tenemos una charla pendiente. Me gustaría que nos acompañaras esta noche para cenar, a las ocho en Malfoy Manor. Un saludo. AM." Pero bueno ¿A qué venía todo eso? Tantas disculpas resultaban extrañas, y más proveniendo de gente como los Malfoy, quienes jamás se disculpaban por su conducta ante nadie. Aún así, le parecía grosero declinar la invitación, así que respondió a Astoria que aceptaba gustosa la invitación de ir a cenar esa noche con ellos. Un momento ¿Malfoy Manor? Esa no era la mansión de la familia en las afueras, sino la pequeña que tenían en Londres. Por lo menos no tendría que volver a pisar aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

Hermione se presentó a las ocho menos cinco en la casa de Draco. Como no sabía si se arreglaban mucho para las cenas, se había puesto un vestido de terciopelo negro, ajustado al cuerpo, de escote cuadrado y anchos tirantes. La falda del vestido se estrechaba hasta llegar justo por debajo de las rodillas. Era un vestido sobrio y elegante. Llamó a la puerta y enseguida apareció la misma elfina del día anterior. Tomó su chaqueta y la acompañó hasta el salón. Allí se encontró con Draco. El hombre estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por uno de los ventanales. Iba elegantemente vestido, con un traje completamente negro, como era su costumbre. Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, se dio la vuelta.

Buenas noches Hermione – saludó un poco envarado.

Buenas noches Draco – La castaña le devolvió el saludo intentando disimular los nervios que sentía - ¿Astoria no ha llegado?

Astoria no nos acompañará – al ver la cara de escepticismo de la mujer se apresuró a añadir – Yo también creí que era una encerrona, pero su madre se ha puesto enferma en el último momento y no ha querido anular la cena. Te aseguro que se lo he propuesto, pero se ha negado rotundamente.

Igualmente, creo que lo mejor será que me marche...

Por favor, quédate. No estoy acostumbrado a cenar solo y... Tinny ha preparado una deliciosa cena – añadió rápidamente el rubio al ver el ademán de ella de dar media vuelta.

Draco... no creo que sea lo más sensato...

Por favor... - repitió el rubio suavemente, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la miraba con ojos tristes.

Está bien... pero me marcharé enseguida.

Se sentaron a la mesa, uno enfrente del otro. Mientras Tinny les traía la cena, Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione, y ella encontraba muy interesante el mantel. No quería mirar aquellos ojos grises. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en ellos y de lo que ellos pudieran descubrir en los suyos. Cuando Tinny se hubo retirado, se dispusieron a comer.

Por favor Draco, te ruego que dejes de mirarme.

¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando? No levantas los ojos del plato.

Porque lo sé. Siempre he sabido cuando estabas observándome.

¿De veras? Siempre me ha gustado observarte - el tono utilizado por el rubio era demasiado apasionado y Hermione se ruborizó.

La cena es excelente – comentó para cambiar de tema.

Sí, Tinny es una gran cocinera.

No deberíais tener elfos domésticos – se molestó Hermione.

Que sepas, que Tinny y el resto reciben un buen sueldo por los trabajos que realizan.

¿De veras? - se sorprendió la castaña atreviéndose a mirar al rubio.

Por supuesto. En algo debiste influenciarme, después de todo – dijo consiguiendo arrancar una débil sonrisa a la castaña.

Estuvieron otro rato en silencio, mientras comían el segundo plato, hasta que finalmente Draco rompió de nuevo el silencio.

¿Has tenido noticias de los niños?

Bueno, Rose me escribió la semana pasada. Ahora ya habla abiertamente de Scorpius en sus cartas. Parece que les va bien y que están muy liados con las tareas escolares.

Sí, Scor me comentaba algo parecido.

Y Hugo... bueno, me escribió para quejarse de la relación de Rose con Scorpius. Me dijo que ninguno de los primos estaban de acuerdo al principio, pero que Rose se enfrentó a todos ellos y ahora los dejan más tranquilos o Rose les hará algo... prefiero no saberlo, pero conociendo a Rose, mejor que la dejen tranquila. Creo que solamente Lily, la hija pequeña de Harry, les respalda por ahora.

Lo sé, Scor también me comentó lo orgulloso que estaba de que Rose hubiera defendido abiertamente su relación. Parece que realmente van en serio.

Eso parece.

¿Y te molesta?

¿Por qué iba a molestarme? He educado a mis hijos para que aprendan a tomar sus propias decisiones y elijan por ellos mismos lo que crean que es lo mejor. Confío en Rose, y si ella apuesta por tu hijo es porque ha visto algo en él que merece la pena. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te molesta?

Para nada. Nosotros también hemos educado a Scorpius para que aprenda a tomar sus propias decisiones, sean para bien o para mal. Jamás hemos querido para él lo mismo que tuvimos nosotros. Y estoy seguro de que Rose es una gran chica y una buena influencia para él.

Terminaron de cenar y Draco condujo a Hermione a otro salón para tomar el café. La castaña estaba indecisa. Sabía que lo más sensato era marcharse, pero el magnetismo que Draco ejercía sobre ella era muy grande y en verdad, lo único que su corazón deseaba era estar con él.

Estás inusualmente callada Hermione.

A veces el silencio dice más que las palabras.

Y tu silencio ¿qué significa? ¿Que estás deseando marcharte? ¿Que estás incómoda en mi presencia? Antes éramos capaces de hablar de cualquier cosa.

Está bien – suspiró - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar Draco?

De nosotros – el rubio la miró intensamente y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

De eso no. No hay ningún "nosotros" - respondió secamente la castaña para ocultar sus nervios.

Pero lo hubo. Y podríamos volver a tenerlo.

Draco por favor... no sigas... - Hermione se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas. Draco la siguió y se situó detrás de ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la mujer.

Hermione... amor mío... mírame a los ojos, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí y yo te dejaré en paz para siempre. Júrame que aquello que una vez nos unió ha desaparecido de tu corazón y yo también desapareceré – le susurró él obligándola a girarse y a mirarlo a los ojos, viendo cómo los de ella brillaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.

No puedo... - sollozó la castaña.

¿No puedes volver a amarme? - su voz se tiñó de tristeza mientras veía cómo ella negaba con la cabeza.

No – musitó – no puedo volver a amarte porque jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

Draco la miró un momento para asegurarse de ver la verdad de sus palabras en sus ojos y cuando estuvo seguro de eso, sintió una calidez en su corazón que hacía tiempo había dejado de sentir. Tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y lentamente la atrajo hacia él para terminar uniendo sus labios, con miedo, con ternura, con emoción. Hermione sintió cómo su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas cuando los labios del rubio contactaron con los suyos. Tantos años anhelando volver a sentirlo... Instintivamente, como dos almas que se reconocen gemelas, ella entreabrió sus labios para que él pudiera profundizar el beso y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello lo atrajo más hacia ella. Entonces él la rodeó por la cintura, estrechando más el contacto entre sus cuerpos, y la ternura desapareció para transformarse en pasión y deseo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que de repente ella se separó.

No. Esto no está bien... no podemos... no puedo... - dijo apartándose rápidamente.

¿Por qué? Nos amamos ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

No pienso convertirme en tu amante Draco. No voy a ser la segunda de nadie.

Entonces, ¿no es por Weasley? - se sorprendió el rubio.

¿Por Ronald? Por supuesto que no. Ron y yo llevamos casi dos años separados, pero poca gente lo sabe. Dentro de unos meses podremos firmar nuestro divorcio. Pero tú estás casado Draco, y como te he dicho, no pienso convertirme en tu amante.

Pediré el divorcio.

No lo harás. No destrozarás tu matrimonio por mí.

¡Mi matrimonio es una farsa Hermione! Astoria y yo jamás nos hemos amado. Somos amigos y nada más.

No Draco. Esto se acaba aquí. Debimos haber luchado por esto hace muchos años. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Adiós Draco.

Hermione se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos. Merlín sabía cuánto lo amaba, pero jamás se rebajaría a ser su amante. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de él, aunque la relación entre sus hijos lo iba a dificultar. Tan solo hacía unos minutos que había estado a punto de sucumbir ante lo que su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma le pedían. De no haber reaccionado, seguramente habría terminado en la cama con él. ¿Y si Astoria los hubiera descubierto? Podría arruinar a Draco con su divorcio. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Astoria no solo los había visto, sino que también los había oído. La enfermedad de su madre había sido una mentira para que Draco y ella se quedaran solos y averiguar lo que sospechaba. Lo que hubo entre ellos en el pasado no fue odio, sino amor y... todavía se amaban.

Draco se sentó de nuevo en el sofá cuando Hermione se hubo marchado. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. Ahora que sabía que ella le correspondía todavía sería más duro para él renunciar a ella. Así fue como lo encontró Astoria cuando entró en el salón. Se acercó a su esposo, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Ssssst. Tranquilo Draco. Lo haré. Te daré el divorcio.

¿De qué estás hablando? - se sobresaltó el rubio.

He llegado hace un momento y al oír voces en el salón me he acercado para saludar – mintió – y no he podido evitar escuchar vuestras últimas palabras.

Ella... ¿te ha visto?

No. Imaginaba que pasaba algo entre vosotros, pero creía que era algo del pasado. Ahora veo que también es del presente.

Ella jamás volverá a mí.

No mientras sigas casado. Pero eso puede cambiar. Esperaremos unos días, y después, me marcharé de viaje. Iré a Bulgaria a pasar un par de semanas con un amigo. Esto desatará rumores y cuando vuelva pediremos el divorcio. Ya sabemos que no nos lo darán hasta que pasen dos años desde nuestra solicitud y siempre y cuando se demuestre que no llevamos ningún tipo de relación conyugal, por lo que me iré a vivir a la casa de mis padres. No creo que nuestra separación sea tan discreta como la que ha vivido Hermione, de la que casi nadie sabía nada, así que ella se enterará pronto de las noticias. Te aconsejo que no esperes mucho para comenzar a reconquistarla. Y dile que lo del divorcio lo he propuesto yo. Ahora me voy a dormir. Mañana seguiremos hablando. - Astoria se levantó del sofá.

Astoria...

¿Sí?

Gracias... eres una buena amiga y una gran mujer.

Lo sé querido. Tú harías lo mismo por mí, estoy segura. Además, ¿quién dice que no tengo mis propios motivos para hacerlo? - le sonrió la mujer guiñándole un ojo - Buenas noches Draco.

Buenas noches.

Aquella noche, Draco apenas pudo pegar ojo ideando un plan tras otro para reconquistar a Hermione, pero todos le parecían estúpidos y superficiales. Incluso llegó a pensar en secuestrarla si ella se ponía demasiado terca. Por otro lado, ¿A qué se refería Astoria con que ella tenía sus propios motivos? Ya hablaría con ella sobre eso más adelante.

Hermione llegó al día siguiente a su despacho pareciendo un zombie. No había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en Draco y en lo que todavía sentían el uno por el otro. Su secretaria puso cara de susto cuando la vio llegar, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Le llevó una taza de café bien cargado y decidió no dejar pasar ninguna visita si no era una urgencia. La castaña se sentó en su sillón e intentó concentrarse en los papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio, pero era imposible. Se recostó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre las posibilidades de un futuro con Malfoy. ¿Y si se divorciaba? ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a dar una segunda oportunidad a lo que sentían? Por supuesto. Si ambos estuvieran libres de ataduras, si Draco la volviera a besar como ayer... estaba segura de que caería de nuevo en sus brazos, pues era lo que llevaba esperando toda la vida. Esperaría a ver cuál era el siguiente movimiento de Draco. En lo más hondo de su corazón deseaba que le pidiera el divorcio a su esposa, pues eso significaría que quería luchar por volver a estar juntos.

Pasaron varios días y Draco no daba señales de vida. Hermione comenzaba a perder la esperanza cuando un día se presentó en su oficina. La castaña estaba corrigiendo una nueva ley sobre la regulación de los derechos de los elfos de bosque cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella el hombre rubio y su secretaria enfadada detrás.

Lo siento señora Granger, le he dicho al señor Malfoy que las visitas deben concertarse, pero...

Está bien Alice – respondió ella disimulando la alegría que sentía su corazón – El señor Malfoy no está acostumbrado a nuestras normas. Por favor, te ruego que no nos moleste nadie.

Sí señora Granger – la secretaria salió del despacho no sin antes echar una furibunda mirada al hombre, quien ni siquiera la miró, pues no podía quitar sus ojos de la castaña.

Buenas tardes Draco – saludó cortésmente - ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo con los niños? - preguntó tan calmadamente como pudo.

Tengo que hablar contigo – soltó bruscamente el rubio.

Por supuesto, no creo que hayas venido a mi despacho para hablar con el Ministro – Hermione no se había movido de su asiento. Lo miraba fijamente, notando que él estaba tan nervioso como ella.

Astoria y yo nos hemos separado – a Hermione le dio un salto el corazón cuando oyó la frase.

Lo siento – musitó levantándose de la silla.

Yo no. Te dije que lo haría.

¿Se lo has dicho tú?

Bueno... tuvimos una pequeña charla... ella hace tiempo que tiene un amante, un buen hombre, aunque durante un tiempo lo odié, no porque fuera su amante, sino por otro tema del pasado. Él le ha pedido varias veces que se casen, pero ella jamás accedía, por mí y por Scorpius, pero cuando yo le dije lo que sentía por tí, decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos.

Oh – fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña. Draco se acercó a ella despacio y le tomó las manos.

Ayer estuvimos en Hogwarts, hablando con Scor. Él... pareció entenderlo, solo espero que esto no le afecte en los TIMO.

Rose estará con él. Ella ya ha pasado por esto antes y lo apoyará.

Hermione... - Draco le acarició una mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos – esto nos deja el camino libre.

Lo sé... - respondió ella cerrando los ojos ante la caricia.

Yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por tí, por lo nuestro...

Sabes que la gente hablará, habrá chismorreos por todas partes, dirán mil y una mentiras sobre nosotros... no quiero que tus negocios se resientan por esto...

Al diablo con la gente. No pienso renunciar a tí de nuevo. No, sabiendo lo que tú sientes por mí – el rubio la atrapó por la cintura, acercándola más a él y uniendo sus frentes - ¿Estás tú dispuesta a luchar por nosotros? - la voz del rubio temblaba, de emoción y de miedo ante la respuesta. Hermione lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y sonrió.

Sí – tras esa simple respuesta, Draco sonrió y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose y abrazándose. Hermione reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo de felicidad. Draco se sentó en la silla de Hermione y la sentó a ella en su regazo.

Por Merlín ¿Qué dirán los niños? - preguntó la castaña – Cuando Rose y Scorpius se enteren de que sus padres mantienen una relación...

Esperaremos. Tienen los exámenes muy cerca, no quiero que tantas novedades los distraigan. Además, Astoria se va mañana de viaje, a pasar un par de semanas a Bulgaria, en casa de su amigo e imagino que futuro esposo, cuando firmemos el divorcio, dentro de dos años.

¿A Bulgaria? - una idea cruzó por la mente de Hermione – Oye, por casualidad no será Víktor el amigo de tu esposa...

El mismo, Víktor Krum. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Bueno, Víktor y yo mantenemos una buena amistad y nos escribimos regularmente. Desde hace poco más de un año me habla de que está enamorado de una mujer de la aristocracia inglesa, pero que no puede casarse con ella porque ella ya está casada.

Ya ves, el mundo es un pañuelo – sonrió Draco.

¿Y por qué dices que lo odiabas en el pasado?

Porque él te besó antes que yo, él te llevó al baile de Navidad y era tu amigo. Y yo no.

Draco... eso fue en cuarto año...

Qué más da, ahora lo adoro, porque él es parte de la posibilidad de mi divorcio y sé que hará feliz a Astoria, pues ella es una mujer que merece ser feliz.

Todos merecemos ser felices – susurró Hermione antes de volver a besarlo.

Luego estuvieron hablando sobre cómo decirlo, poco a poco, a sus más allegados. Esperarían a hablar primero con los niños, cuando éstos terminaran el curso, así que de momento, lo mantendrían en secreto. Al fin y al cabo solo faltaban un par de meses. Luego ya podrían empezar a dejarse ver en público y a quien no le gustara, se tendría que aguantar.

¿Se lo dirás a Weasley?

Por supuesto, pero se enterará cuando lo haga todo el mundo. Ronald es muy temperamental y no quiero que se le vaya la cabeza y no quiera firmar, porque luego tendríamos que ir a los juzgados, y no quiero que los niños pasen por eso.

¿Cuándo tenéis la firma?

Una semana antes de que los niños vuelvan para las vacaciones.

Hermione... sabes que a mí me quedan dos años antes de poder firmar... antes de poder casarme de nuevo...

No me importa esperar dos años, cuando llevo toda la vida haciéndolo...

Te quiero Hermione, siempre te he querido...

Lo sé, yo también.

Debo marcharme. Theo me espera para una reunión. Hoy terminaré tarde, pero mañana podrías venir a casa a cenar... y a empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Perfecto, mañana a las ocho estaré en tu casa.

Que sea a las siete y media, cuando antes cenemos, antes empezaremos con lo demás – sonrió lascivamente el rubio haciendo que ella se sonrojara – Debo irme. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

En cuanto el rubio salió por la puerta, Hermione escribió una nota para su amiga Luna, preguntándole si podía ir a cenar esa noche. Luna respondió inmediatamente que sí, que pondría champagne en la nevera. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga siempre lo supiera todo antes que nadie? Pensó sonriendo Hermione mientras leía la nota de su amiga.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para Hermione. Aunque no se veían cada día, Draco le enviaba una rosa blanca cada mañana, aunque sin nota, para que nadie supiera de quién venía. Alice, la secretaria de Hermione, estaba muy contenta, pues veía que su jefa llegaba cada día de buen humor y notaba que era feliz.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que Hermione se reunió con Ron para firmar su divorcio. Se saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo, pues seguían siendo amigos. Después de la firma, Ron le preguntó si le apetecía ir a tomar algo y ella aceptó. Pidieron un té helado cada uno.

Te veo bien Herms. Estás muy guapa y pareces muy feliz.

Gracias Ronald. Lo soy, soy feliz.

¿Por haberte divorciado de mí? - se rió el pelirrojo.

No seas tonto. Tuvimos una bonita relación y dos hijos maravillosos. Fui feliz a tu lado Ron.

Pero eres más feliz ahora, con él.

¿Cómo lo has... sabido? - Hermione se sofocó.

Porque vuelves a estar igual de radiante a como estabas en Hogwarts cuando saliste con él a escondidas de todos. No me mires así, tuve mis sospechas y un día se confirmaron. No te explicaré nada más.Y conmigo jamás estuviste así. Sé que él se ha separado, así que solo tengo que juntar dos y dos.

Y... ¿no te enfadas?

¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Bueno... estoy un poco molesto... pero no porque estés con otro hombre, sino porque es... él.

Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Todavía no lo hemos hecho público.

Eso ya lo veo. Sino, el Profeta lo habría publicado a bombo y platillo – se rió de nuevo Ron.

Además, primero se lo diremos a los niños y no sabemos cómo van a encajarlo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno... es que resulta que nuestra Rose, está saliendo con Scorpius...

El hijo de Malfoy – terminó de nuevo el hombre.

¿También lo sabías?

Rose no solo te escribe a tí Herms. Reconozco que al principio me molestó, parecía que la historia se repetía, pero parece un buen chico.

Lo es. ¿Y tú? ¿Has rehecho tu vida?

Bueno... lo cierto es que salgo con alguien desde hace casi un año... - se rascó la cabeza el pelirrojo ruborizándose.

¿Cómo? ¿Y no me habías dicho nada? ¿Quién es?

Es una bruja que trabaja en el Ministerio de Australia. No es Auror, trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios... y además, la conoces...

¿De veras? Anda dime quién es...

Katie Bell.

¡No!

Sí. Nos reencontramos durante la fiesta que dieron en el Ministerio en Hallowen y bueno... de momento hasta el día de hoy.

¿Habéis pensado en casaros?

Pensaba proponérselo pronto, en cuanto volviera de firmar nuestro divorcio...

Me alegro mucho Ron. Katie es una gran chica. Espero que me invitéis a la boda.

Por supuesto. Lo mismo digo, cuando Malfoy y tú hagáis lo mismo.

Serás el primero en enterarte.

Bien, debo irme. Mi traslador sale dentro de media hora. Estaremos en contacto, preciosa.

No lo dudes. Y recuerda, que Hugo y Rose irán a pasar las vacaciones contigo dentro de tres semanas.

Los estaré esperando.

Hermione vio cómo su ex marido se alejaba silbando. Se sentía feliz y relajada. Su vida empezaba a parecerse a la que soñó que tendría hacía ya muchos años.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que los niños volvían a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Habían acordado con Draco y Astoria, que irían cada uno por su lado a recogerlos y luego se encontrarían todos en la Mansión Malfoy para cenar. Poco antes de llegar el tren, la castaña apareció con Harry y Ginny. Nada más pisar el andén 9 y ¾, buscó con la mirada al hombre rubio. No fue difícil encontrarlo, pues él también la buscaba con la mirada. Se disculpó con sus cuñados y se acercó a la pareja para saludarlos, dejando a los otros un tanto extrañados.

Buenas tardes Hermione – la saludó Astoria con un afectuoso abrazo.

Hola Astoria. Todavía no he podido agradecerte tu generosidad...

Bah, creo que ya te han contado que yo también tengo mis razones para llevar adelante este divorcio – le sonrió.

Hola Draco – le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Hermione – él le correspondió el beso, tomándole las manos y reteniéndolas tanto como pudo.

Chicos... deberíais controlaros un poco si no queréis que todo el mundo lo sepa todavía – sonrió la todavía señora Malfoy.

Pero si no hemos hecho nada... - comenzó a protestar su marido.

Ya, pero vuestros ojos y vuestros cuerpos hablan por vosotros... además, me dais envidia, así que os aguantáis.

Tiene razón – se ruborizó levemente Hermione soltando las manos de Draco – Mirad, ahí llega el expreso.

Cientos de estudiantes comenzaron a bajar en cuanto el viejo tren se detuvo. Los hijos de Harry pronto corrieron hacia sus padres, mientras que dos cabelleras pelirrojas y una rubia se detenían mirando alrededor, hasta que Scorpius divisó a su padre y se dirigieron hacia ellos, seguidos de Hugo, quien estaba un poco enfurruñado por tener que separarse de sus primos.

¡Mamá! - Rose corrió a echarse en los brazos de Hermione.

Hola cielo. ¿Habéis tenido un viaje tranquilo?

Sí, muy tranquilo, si dejamos de lado todas las bromas que mis queridos primos y hermano nos han estado haciendo.

¿Hugo? - preguntó la castaña a su hijo pequeño.

Qué quieres que te diga, mamá. Si Scor tiene que entrar en la familia, debe ir acostumbrándose... - respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Vaya, parece que habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias – comentó riendo Astoria.

Qué remedio, señora. Cuando tu hermana es la mejor estudiante del colegio, además de prefecta y se pasa el día amenazando con enviarte hechizos y maldiciones, uno tiene como prioridad su supervivencia – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Yo no os he amenazado, solo advertido – se ofendió Rose.

Vaya... así que tu eres la famosa chica que ha conquistado a mi Scor... - Astoria parecía realmente divertida – Tienes carácter. Eso es bueno, a un Malfoy hay que llevarlo con mano dura.

Mamá... - el chico se sonrojó y Draco alzó una ceja de incomprensión.

Bien, debemos irnos hijo. Os esperamos esta noche para cenar.

¿Cenar? - a Rose y Scorpius se les iluminó la cara al saber que se verían antes de lo pensado.

Sí, los señores Malfoy han tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos a cenar esta noche. Así vuestra separación no será tan dura... - explicó rápidamente Hermione.

Y así nos conoceremos todos un poco mejor... - terminó Astoria guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos.

¿Y cuándo iremos a La Madriguera? - preguntó Hugo.

Mañana. Los abuelos ya están avisados. Anda, vámonos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía – les dijo Hermione – Nos vemos luego.

La familia Malfoy se quedó mirando a Hermione y sus hijos mientras éstos se reunían con los Potter. Draco y Scorpius suspiraron al mismo tiempo y Astoria se puso a reír.

¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó su hijo.

Nada cielo. Os parecéis tanto ambos... Así que esa muchacha es Rose... me gusta. Es linda.

Sí, bonita, inteligente, fuerte y tierna... es perfecta – dijo Scorpius.

Pues sí que te ha dado fuerte, hijo. En fin, vámonos, que todavía tengo que preparar cosas para la cena.

Hermione llegó con sus hijos a la Mansión Malfoy a las siete y media en punto. Abrió la puerta la misma vieja elfina de siempre, quien la saludó amablemente y los condujo hasta el salón, donde los esperaban los Malfoy. En cuanto Rose vio a Scorpius, corrió a sus brazos y él le dio un discreto beso en los labios, lo que hizo enrojecer a la chica y bufar a su hermano, mientras los padres sonreían. Pasaron al comedor y degustaron la exquisita cena mientras preguntaban a los chicos sobre Hogwarts y el curso escolar. Por supuesto, Rose había sido la mejor alumna de su clase, con Scorpius pisándole los talones junto con su primo Albus, el hijo de Harry. Cuando terminaron la cena, volvieron al salón del té, y allí tomaron las riendas de la conversación los adultos.

Chicos... a parte de querer conocer a la novia de Scorpius, queríamos hablar con vosotros de un tema un poco... delicado – comenzó Draco.

¿Ocurre algo malo madre? - preguntó Scor.

No es nada malo, hijo, pero sí es algo que nos afecta a todos. Sabes que tu padre y yo nos hemos separado y que vamos a pedir el divorcio. No queremos que por ello tú sufras. Tu padre y yo nos queremos como hermanos, ya te lo dije, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay otras personas en nuestras vidas que son muy importantes y que queremos estar con estas personas – respondió Astoria.

¿Seguro que no quieren que nos marchemos? Parece una charla privada – comentó Rose educadamente.

No querida, vosotros debéis estar presentes, porque también os afecta – dijo Astoria mirando a Hermione.

Hijos... hay algo que debo contaros – la castaña se acercó a Draco y le tomó de las manos – Draco y yo... estamos enamorados.

¿¡Cómo!? - gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos.

Mamá, eso no es posible. Papá siempre dijo que nos odiábamos con esta familia – objetó Hugo.

Bueno... más o menos, Hugo. Lo cierto es que en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, antes de la guerra, Draco y yo tuvimos una especie de noviazgo secreto – les explicó su madre – pero las circunstancias y la guerra nos separaron. Cuando todo terminó, ninguno de los dos tuvimos fuerzas para luchar por lo nuestro, creyendo que era un caso perdido y tomamos caminos diferentes. Pero los sentimientos siguieron en nuestros corazones, escondidos, hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar cuando McGonagall nos llamó por vuestro pequeño asunto. Entonces, Draco decidió que quería recuperarme, aunque yo seguía negándome porque él estaba casado.

¿Por eso te separas de papá? ¿porque él ama a la madre de Rose? - preguntó el chico rubio.

No cielo, no solo por eso, aunque al enterarme de los sentimientos de tu padre hacia la sra. Granger, tuve el valor suficiente para aceptar lo que sentía por un hombre que lleva años pidiéndome que sea su esposa.

Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que si ambos amamos a otras personas, lo mejor era divorciarnos para que todos pudiéramos conseguir la felicidad – aclaró Draco.

El silencio se estableció en el salón durante unos minutos. Los tres adultos miraban a los chicos esperando ver alguna reacción por su parte, pero ellos solo permanecían pensativos, hasta que Hugo habló:

¿Papá lo sabe?

Sí Hugo. Tu padre y yo lo hablamos la semana pasada cuando fuimos a firmar los papeles del divorcio. No se opone, él está feliz de verme a mí feliz. Además, él también está con alguien, una buena mujer que estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts también.

Vale, si todos son felices y nadie sufre. Felicidades mamá – Hugo se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, para después estrechar la mano a Draco – eso sí sr. Malfoy, si en algún momento hace sufrir a mi madre, piense en la horda de Weasleys que tendrá detrás suyo.

Lo tengo muy presente Hugo, eres un auténtico Weasley – le dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo – y por favor, llámame Draco.

Rose... hija... estás muy callada... - Hermione se veía venir la inquietud que azotaba la mente de su hija.

Mamá... no es que no me alegre... soy feliz si tu eres feliz y lo sabes, pero... ¿qué pasará con Scor y conmigo? Ahora seremos como hermanos, pero yo lo quiero como algo más.

Tranquila – su madre se acercó – seréis hermanastros, pero no de sangre, y tampoco cambiaremos los apellidos. Si vuestra preocupación es saber si podéis seguir con vuestro noviazgo, lo podéis hacer tranquilamente – Hermione vio cómo Scropius soltaba un suspiro y los abrazó a ambos.

Te quiero mamá.

Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Vale – Hugo volvió a meterse en la conversación – entonces... ¿Para cuándo es la boda? Porque con los primos debemos empezar a pensar en alguna sorpresa...

Tómatelo con calma Hugo – se rió la castaña – primero debe saberlo la familia. Además, Draco y Astoria no pueden firmar el divorcio hasta dentro de dos años, así que... todavía queda tiempo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione se despidió de los Malfoy. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a La Madriguera a llevar a los niños y a soltar la noticia y estaba nerviosa. Draco le dijo que si necesitaba apoyo, él iría, y Astoria y Scorpius asintieron, pero ella les aseguró que con el apoyo de sus hijos ya tenía suficiente.

Llegaron a La Madriguera poco después del desayuno. Se aparecieron en el jardín y enseguida fueron recibidos por todos los primos que estaban allí jugando, esperando a Rose y a Hugo para ir a bañarse al río. Hermione los dejó ir, aunque Rose quería quedarse para apoyarla cuando soltara el bombazo, al fin y al cabo, su madre iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy, pero su madre le aseguró que todo iría muy bien.

Hermione entró en la vieja casa y enseguida Ginny se le lanzó al cuello. Uno detrás de otro, toda la familia la fueron abrazando.

Vaya Hermione, te veo... distinta – observó Molly – tus ojos brillan de felicidad.

Claro mamá, eso es porque estamos todos reunidos – bromeó Charlie – y sabe que la vas a cebar como a un pavo.

Cállate hijo o te dejaré sin postres – respondió la matriarca haciendo ver que se enfadaba.

Bueno, lo cierto es que... Molly no va desencaminada. Tengo una noticia que daros.

Toda la familia enmudeció y esto todavía puso más nerviosa a Hermione. Todos la miraban fijamente esperando que empezara a hablar.

¿Y bien? - dijo Harry - ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Bueno... sabéis que Ron y yo, ya firmamos el divorcio...

Ay, niña, ya te dijo que estaba con otra. El muy sinvergüenza... - Molly echaba chispas - ¿no podía esperar a que pasara más tiempo?

Tranquila Molly. Sí, me contó que estaba saliendo con Katie, ella es muy buena chica y lo hará feliz y yo me alegro por él. Lo cierto, es que yo... también estoy con alguien.

¿De veras? ¿Y con quién? - Harry se puso tenso, Hermione era como su hermana y se sentía muy protector con ella - ¿Es alguien del Ministerio?

No... lo cierto es que de momento es algo complicado.

¿Por qué? ¿Es que está casado? - Ginny soltó la pregunta para ver si acertaba con sus sospechas.

Por ahora. Acaba de separarse. Es Draco Malfoy.

¡Qué! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Des de cuándo? - preguntó Ginny.

Para ser sinceros, Draco y yo tuvimos una especie de relación en Hogwarts, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero rompimos porque sabíamos que jamás nos pondríamos de acuerdo y que lucharíamos en bandos opuestos. Después de la guerra, perdimos el contacto y cada uno hizo su vida hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar a principios de curso, por un pequeño asunto entre Rose y su hijo Scorpius.

Sí, ya nos han dicho los chicos que son novios – se rió George – menudo embrollo de familias.

Sí – sonrió la castaña – Desde ese día, Draco se hizo muy insistente con volver a vernos, aunque yo no quería porque él estaba... casado.

Y por eso se divorcia. Qué romántico – suspiró Ginny.

No es romántico, es oportunista. Si se divorcia es porque Hermione le ha dado a entender de que así estará con él – dijo Harry con fastidio.

Más o menos Harry. Astoria, su esposa, fue quien le pidió el divorcio. Ella tiene un amante desde hace tiempo con quien planea casarse, pero no quería dejar a Draco solo. Ella imaginó que entre nosotros pasaba algo, así que lo hablaron y se han separado. Dentro de dos años, cuando firme el divorcio, Draco y yo nos casaremos.

Bueno... es una bonita historia. Por lo visto, los sentimientos que nacieron en Hogwarts han sido lo bastante fuertes para perdurar – se resignó Molly.

Y antes de que preguntéis, Ron lo sabe y está feliz. Y los niños lo saben y están conformes también, así que solo espero que vosotros lo aceptéis, porque es algo que va a suceder le pese a quien le pese. Amo a Draco y él me ama a mí.

En tal caso, solo resta decir ¡Felicidades! - Charlie y George fueron los primero en abrazarla, adoraban a Hermione como a una hermana más. Poco a poco, todos fueron reaccionando y la felicitaron.

Dos años pueden pasar muy rápido o muy lento, pero para Hermione habían volado. Hacía un mes que Draco había firmado el divorcio, pero decidieron esperar a casarse cuando los niños hubieran terminado el curso escolar. Finalmente había llegado el día. Hacía dos días que sus hijos se habían graduado en Hogwarts y ayer, nada más llegar de nuevo a Londres, se habían trasladado todos a la Mansión Malfoy, donde se celebraría la boda, aprovechando que los jardines estaban en flor.

Hermione se despertó temprano, como era su costumbre. Cuando bajó a desayunar, los niños ya la esperaban. Estaban más nerviosos que ella. Astoria llegó poco después del almuerzo, acompañada de Víktor. Durante los dos años transcurridos, ambas mujeres se habían hecho buenas amigas. Harry y Ginny llegaron sobre las once junto con la familia Weasley y las mujeres inmediatamente se llevaron a Hermione para ayudarla a arreglarse, mientras los hombres se dedicaban a supervisar que todo estuviera listo. Draco llegó a las once y media. El rubio había dormido en Malfoy Manor por orden de Astoria. Se le notaba muy nervioso. Llegó acompañado de Theo, su vicepresidente, mejor amigo y padrino. Los invitados iban llegando a medida que avanzaba la mañana. La ceremonia sería a las doce y media.

Hermione, ¿quieres estarte quieta? A este paso no voy a terminar de abrocharte el vestido nunca – se quejó Astoria.

Ni yo voy a poder peinarte ni maquillarte – terminó Ginny - ¿A qué vienen tantos nervios?

No lo sé... ¿ha llegado ya Draco?

Sí... hace media hora – respondió pacientemente Astoria.

Eso ya me lo has dicho antes ¿cuántas medias horas han pasado?

Ha pasado un minuto desde que me lo has preguntado por décima vez querida. Bien, ya está. Te toca Ginny.

Vamos a ver... siéntate Herms – la castaña obedeció – veamos... recogemos por aquí... sujeto por acá... unos rizos sueltos.. et voilà. Y ahora... un poco de brillo de labios y un poco de sombra de ojos... colorete no hace falta, tus mejillas ya están sonrosadas.

Hermione se levantó y se quedó parada delante de sus amigas, esperando que éstas dijeran algo, pero ellas solo la miraban sonrientes.

¿Y bien? - se impacientó la castaña.

Estás muy hermosa Herms – dijo Ginny emocionándose – Creo que más bonita que cuando te casaste con Ron.

Cielo, cuando Draco te vea se le cortará la respiración. Bien, yo ya he terminado, bajaré para ver si todo está en orden. ¿Dónde está tu padrino? - preguntó Astoria – dentro de diez minutos debes bajar... En fin, voy a buscarlo.

Espera, voy contigo – dijo Ginny – tal vez Ron se ha perdido por los pasillos. ¿estarás bien? - le preguntó a su amiga.

Claro. Gracias por todo – le respondió la castaña abrazando a la pelirroja – Gracias, Astoria.

Bah, dentro de un mes te tocará a tí ayudarme.

Ambas mujeres salieron por la puerta dejando a Hermione sola. La castaña se contemplaba en el espejo sin acabar de creerse que la imagen que éste le devolvía era la de ella, vestida de nuevo de novia, con un traje estilo princesa, hecho en seda salvaje y con brillantes incrustados haciendo una hermosa cenefa que detallaba su cintura. Como tocado llevaba una de las tiaras de diamantes que habían pertenecido a Narcissa Malfoy, con unos pequeños pendientes a juego y su anillo de compromiso, un aro de oro blanco con diamantes en todo su alrededor. Estaba tan ensimismada que se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante.

Hola preciosa – Ron apareció elegantemente vestido, se acercó a su ex-esposa, la tomó de las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Vaya, estás increíble – dijo contemplándola.

Gracias... estoy nerviosa.

¿Por qué? Ya has pasado por esto – se rió el pelirrojo.

Lo sé, también pasé por muchos exámenes y siempre me ponía histérica cuando se acercaba uno.

Sí, bueno, pero esto no es un examen. ¿Vamos? - le indicó con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su brazo.

Claro... oye Ron, gracias por aceptar llevarme tú hasta el altar.

Sabes que no puedo negarte nada. A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí, Herms – el pelirrojo le acarició una mejilla.

Lo sé Ron, al igual que tú lo serás para mí.

Bien, aclarado este punto... vamos allá.

Bajaron hasta el jardín, donde empezaba una alfombra roja que los llevaría hasta la glorieta que había en el centro donde todos los estaban esperando. Cuando estaban a cien metros, la música comenzó a sonar, los invitados se levantaron y Ron y Hermione avanzaron hasta el altar instalado dentro de la glorieta. Hermione levantó los ojos y lo vio, allí de pie, esperándola a ella, con aquella sonrisa que tanto la cautivaba. Cuando Draco la vio acercarse, sintió que su corazón se detenía, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su Hermione.

Draco, respira – oyó a Theo que le susurraba.

¿No es hermosa?

Realmente, amigo mío. Eres un hombre con suerte.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la glorieta. Ron le dio un suave beso en los labios a la castaña y luego le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al rubio, mirándolo a los ojos advirtiéndole con ellos que jamás se atreviera a hacerla sufrir. Draco le sostuvo la mirada. Entendía perfectamente al pelirrojo, pues él haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Hermione sonrió al ver el duelo de miradas entre los dos hombres y buscó a Harry entre los invitados. Éste le guiñó un ojo. Luego miró a sus hijos. Rose estaba cogida de la mano de Scorpius. Estaban radiantes.

Finalmente, Ron ocupó su lugar entre los invitados y Hermione tomó de la mano a Draco. El rubio no podía dejar de mirarla.

Estás preciosa.

Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo.

El juez comenzó la ceremonia, que discurrió sin incidentes. Al final, Draco y Hermione se tomaron de las manos y el juez pronunció los hechizos vinculantes. Cuando la luz del último hechizo hubo desaparecido, Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la besó, siendo correspondido al instante con pasión. Todos los invitados estallaron en vítores.

¡Suéltala ya Draco, si la ahogas te quedas sin noche de bodas! - gritó Theo.

¡Sí, todos queremos besar a la novia! - se oyó la voz de Harry.

Los novios se separaron mientras se ponían rojos como tomates. Les era imposible ocultar su amor y su pasión. Draco levantó a Hermione en brazos e inició el camino hacia la mansión, donde se ofrecería la comida y el baile que se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Los últimos en marcharse fueron Astoria y Víktor y Harry y Ginny, quienes esperaban a Rose y Scorpius que se estaban despidiendo.

Vamos chicos, si os vais a ver el próximo fin de semana – les apremiaba Hermione.

Sí, Rose, deja ya de babearte con el rubio – se burló su hermano – tengo sueño.

Ya voy... Entonces ¿vendrás a La Madriguera el sábado?

Claro Rosie – Scor la besó de nuevo.

Anda hijos, despedíos de vuestros padres, que no los vais a ver en un mes – terminó diciendo Astoria.

Al oír esto, Rose corrió a los brazos de su madre y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, mientras Scorpius abrazaba a su padre y luego a Hermione. Después de despedirse de los niños, los recién casados lo hicieron de sus amigos.

Hasta dentro de un mes queridos. Disfrutad mucho. Nos veremos antes de la boda – les dijo Astoria abrazándolos a ambos.

Gracias de nuevo por todo – le respondió la castaña.

Hasta pronto amiga mía – Ginny abrazó a Hermione – portaos bien y... hacedme tía de nuevo – terminó guiñándoles un ojo.

¡Ginny! Eres incorregible – se rió Harry.

Te aseguro que nos pondremos a ello inmediatamente – se burló Draco cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura haciendo que se pusiera tan colorada como la melena de su amiga.

Draco, por Merlín, los niños están delante.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Poco a poco se fueron marchando por la red flu. En cuanto los recién casados estuvieron a solas, Draco tomó a Hermione en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

¿Y ahora adónde vamos señor Malfoy?

Empezaremos a practicar para complacer a tu cuñada, señora Malfoy.

Mmmmm, me gusta como suena.

Es como debería haber sido siempre.

Sí, parece que finalmente todo vuelve a su lugar.

Llegaron a su habitación y Draco la recostó sobre la cama, contemplando embelesado a la mujer que siempre había amado.

Te amo Hermione.

Te amo Draco.

Esas fueron las palabras que más repitieron durante toda la noche y los años siguientes mientras aumentaban la familia y envejecían juntos, como siempre debería haber sido.


End file.
